Evil Plans
by Aria of a Melody
Summary: Okurine Luka wants revenge on Hatsune Miku. What happens when Hagane Miku wants to help out? She plans to give Luka her revenge, of course! However, when things don't go as planned the first time, she drags along Luka to help!


**A/N: Peoples, this is my first fanfic. It might suck, but hey. I just started. So don't blame me. And Evil Plans is a collectiong of evil plans. (not really a collection) and of course, the chapters are evil plans to get Len and Rin together. :3 KHnekoxroxas (we are real life friends) and I made this "evil plan" thing together, so if you like this story give her some credit too. So, ONWARD! **

**Disclaimer: **If I did Len and Rin would so be together. Definitely.

* * *

><p><em>Evil Plans<em>

* * *

><p>Okurine Luka sat slumped over a couch, chewing on a pocky stick. Her light pink hair, hanging loose around her face, was a mess. On her face was plastered an annoyed look. She scowled when a somewhat "chirpy" voice called out. And that voice belonged to Hagane Miku.<p>

"Jeez, whats up with you?" Miku asked.

"Nothing." Luka replied.

"Aw, come on Luka-chii. You can tell me." Miku said in her "caring" voice.

"Tch...you REALLY want to know?"

"Well, I'm asking aren't I?"

"...THAT B*TCH YOU ORIGINATED FROM VIDEO TAPED ME IN MY ROOM!"

Miku blinked. "...Wait, is it about your make-"

"SHUT UP."

* * *

><p>"Wait, so, what are we EXCATLY doing?"<p>

Miku and Luka were standing quietly by the stairs. The two, whispering, did not notice a blonde walking up to them.

"What are you guys doing?"

The bluette and pinkette jump. Upon the sudden encounter, Miku smirked. _Perfect,_ she though. _he'll do._

"Hey Len, wanna hear a secret?" she said, while Luka gave her a 'what?' look.

Len shrugged. Looking up at the death metal version of Miku Hatsune, he said, "Sure. Why not?"

"Well..." she took a deep breath, "Kaito-stole-Rin's-oranges-and-Rin-thinks-its-you-that-stole-them-so-now-she's-gonna-pave-you-with-the-roadroller-and-she-told-me-to-keep-it-a-secret-but-I'm-telling-you-for-your-own-sake-so-you-better-run-before-she-gets-ya."

Len would always wonder how Miku said that in one breath.

Miku watched the 14 year old as he ran off in panic. As she watched, Luka lightly tapped on her shoulder, obviously bored out of her mind. She crossed her arms, checked her nail polish for a second, and frowned. Miku seemed to notice Luka's boredom and whispered: "Don't worry, you'll get your revenge on Hatsune. Promise." Luka seem to brighten up slightly after that, but she was still anxious for her revenge. _Oh how sweet revenge will be, _Luka thought_. How sweet indeed_.

* * *

><p>Len hid away in Rin's room, hoping that she would not find him. Deciding to hide in the closet, he thought, <em>Wait, but WHY would Kaito steal her oranges? For ice cream? Nah, I highly doubt you could make ice cream with just oranges. And, why would Rin think its me? We both made a vow never to steal each others fruits unless we allowed each other to...<em>

* * *

><p>Slowly but steadily the "Evil Plan of Revenge" begin to unravel before Miku's eyes. She smiled to herself. "This WILL work," the bluette said to herself. "It must."<p>

"Miku." Luka walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"Did Bakaito really steal Rin's oranges?" Luka narrowed her eyes. How was this linking to her revenge?

"No."

"No?"

"Bakaito never stole them. And Rin is not going to-" Miku couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm not going to what?" Rin asked as she looked over Miku's shoulder, and struggled to do so since she was so short.

Miku's eyes widened considerably, but it disappeared as fast as it came. She stuttered for a bit, much to Luka's amusement, before finally saying: "Oh, hello there Rin! Nothing, nothing, its just-"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Dude, are you feeling ok? I mean your Hagane Miku, not Hatsune Miku. I mean, you just said hello to me, which is really-"

"Why don't you shut up and just go away!" Miku snapped. Rin was taken back. Then she shrugged, and started to walk away, but stopped herself, turned towards Miku and Luka, and asked something Miku obviously knows.

"Say, do you know where Len is?"

* * *

><p>After a while of hearing no shouts of rage from Rin, Len slowly opened the closet door. And seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he breathed a sigh of relief. Len took a few steps into the room, glad to be out of Rin's closet, which smelled strongly of oranges. Taking deeps breaths of air that didn't smell like oranges, he froze when he heard someone turning the knob.<p>

"Len? What are you doing in my room?" a voice called. Panicking, Len said the first thing that popped into his head.

"R-Rin! What are you doing h-here? Your not s-supposed to be here!"

"What am I doing here? Well, I mean, this is _my_ room after all. The question is, what are _YOU_ doing here?"

"Ummm, uh...nothing! I was just about to leave!" hurrying out of the door, Len ran out of the room.

Well, he tried too.

"Oof!" Len and Rin both cried. Len somehow had tripped, and fell on top of Rin. Upon impacted with the carpeted floor, a box of chocolates fell out of her pocket and landed right next to Len. On the lid it wrote: _To Len._

Rin noticed the chocolates right away. So did Len. "What the...?" Rin said.

"Rin...? Are these...for me...?"

* * *

><p>"Miku, how is Len, Rin, and chocolates gonna help me in my revenge?"<p>

"Luka, chill, like your originator. Megurine Luka was always was, like, chill."

"...Miku."

"What?"

"You better hurry up this plan. Or else."

"Its almost done. Don't-" Miku stopped mid-sentence. She smirked. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear the 'oof'?" Luka questioned.

"Yes."

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" Rin yelled and soon footsteps could be heard stomping down the stairs.

Luka and Miku looked at each other. Miku smiling, Luka frowning. Miku called out to Rin.

"Rin, I think I saw Hatsune taking your roadroller keys..."

Luka smiled, seeming to get where all this was going. "Yes, then she put them in Bakaito's ice cream stash..."

"...Thanks, I guess?" Rin said as she ran off. Rin was confused, why would Hagane and Okurine help her?

* * *

><p>"MIKUUUUU!" Rin yelled the top of her lungs.<p>

Soon after, she saw a flash of teal and the next second Hatsune Miku was right in front of her.

"Yeah, Rinny?" Miku asked.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Rin screamed.

"Eh?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Now tell me!"

"Rin, I swear I didn't do anything!" Miku was getting scared.

Rin kept silent. Then she rushed passed Miku, opened Kaito's freezer full of ice cream, and grabbed something orange and yellow, in Miku's eyes. Her eyes widened, it was Rin's roadroller keys!

"Then why is this in here?"

"I...I...I don't know!"

"...I see. If you won't tell me," she jingled the keys, causing a large yellow roadroller to appear behind her. "I'll force you too!"

* * *

><p>Miku smirked for at least the third time today. "There you go, Luka. Your revenge."<p>

The tips of Luka's lips tilted upwards. "Not bad, Miku. Not bad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. The first chapter. Hoped you guys liked it! And if your wondering, Hagane Miku hair color is light blue, so that is why I called her a bluette. I think it kind of failed, but you never know. If you guys like it, you could review if you wanted to. Reviews are kinda like my fuel for updates. XD And if you don't know who the heck Hagane Miku and Okurine Luka are, look them up on the Vocaloid wiki! And this one not really a lovey-dovey chapter between Len and Rin. D: I FAIL.**

**~KaguyaMiChan**


End file.
